My Haven
by RamenThief
Summary: Namine finds her secret haven in the coven of tiny lights, she escapes for only a short time just to see these beauties and she doesnt regret. Namine one-shot. Dedicated to Namine: YuNami!


**A/N: While reading this please read the song "Runaway" by Avril Lavigne till the story is over! Thank you!**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**(Authors Note)**

My Haven

**(Did you do as the instructions above directed yet?)**

She slipped carefully out of the old door, easing it back into place without the slightest creak. The abandoned mansion that held her captive for many months was finally fading in the night as the summer sun was just beginning to disappear over the tops of the trees far beyond the metal gate.

She kept her long blonde hair pushed back behind her ears with gentle care, wearing a knee length, white dress with white the tank top sleeves not covering her arms from much. She peeked around the corner and began to quietly run to the metal gate that caged her to the prison. She gingerly and cautiously opened the gate, the old metal squeaking and groaning in complaint, she put her finger up to her lips and it silenced. She shut it back in its position and ran to the forest far ahead.

The thick forest hardly had any light left, but she had brought out a small lantern and set it on the ground. She placed her hands on the very big trunks of the towering trees now she looked smaller and thinner compared to the great beast. She whipped the sweat forming on her brow, and took a deep breath. She let her eyes scan the quickly darkening area around her, searching for the glimmer of light, the beauty that had made her go to great risks of getting in trouble if caught. Her eyes slowly scanning and finally a flicker, she pulls out a jar, crystal clear and whipped free of water.

Quietly yet very quickly she ran to the light that flickered going to her direction. She opened the jar and put the light in it, fastening the lid only slightly for she didn't want her beautiful creatures to die. She held up the jar and watched it light up with the small firefly lighting up so beautifully and care freely.

"Beautiful….." she muttered under her breath, then she spotted another. She repeated the process. Skillfully running towards them and gently putting them in her jar. She smiled at her pets, the utter beauty of their nature, yet they are not aware of their beauty.

She wandered around, circling some areas she had already been at and captured some more. She wished that she could be one. So beautiful and graceful, and unaware of what was happening outside of this little coven inside the woods. She felt the once warm air of the summer get a little bit colder and she sighed. These creatures she had spotted from her window inside the dreadful mansion. Her room a dull white with her drawings littering the walls and floor, paper scattered on the long table in the middle of the room. The white chairs that accompanied the white table, and the white curtain.

That white curtain she would stand behind for hours just watching the beauty of nature, the sun setting and rising, the fireflies playing for hours even after the light had gone, for they were their own light. The trees looming in the winds of storms and even the kids that would run up the house as a dare and run back to their friends beyond the woods to Twilight Town. She saddened. She wished that she could be friends with them, instead of being the memory witch that she was.

She held the jar close to her as she wandered back to her small lantern, right next to the exit, she looked out at the sky and saw that the sun had long since passed and the stars played on the sky with the moon.

"_DiZ will be looking for me soon…."_ She thought sadly to herself. She knew that her captor would realize that she was missing sooner or later. She turned looking across the darkened woods to the small gap in the wall. She picked up her lantern and held her fireflies closer as she steeped to the hole, the hole that she could escape from.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she was so close she could reach out and touch it. She stepped away now… knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape even if she wanted to. She wouldn't be able to get far enough to get free from DiZ and his helper that wore the Organization 13 jacket, but she knew that he wasn't one of them, they all were at Castle Oblivion or the Castle That Never Was.

She turned around and headed to the other side of the woods back to her prison, to the place she now called home. She reached the edge of the woods, her terror striking cage was not to be seen in the darkness, the looming prison was very eerie and made her fidget by just being near it. Continuing to proceed to the abandoned mansion, the rough exterior of chipping paint and vines of plants climbing up it kept most curious kids away. But then the gates were the next obstacle if they really wanted to go in.

They couldn't climb over it, for the metal poles would be too slick, and they couldn't pick the lock for it was way too big for any ordinary lock pick. So it was its own defense system, it kept the adventurers out and tried to keep her in, but it failed at the last part. She tucked away her jar and held the lantern up as she ran across to the gate, she was trying to avoid running into one of the nobodies, they were slinky creatures that were controlled by the Organization 13, and they were just like them minus the special powers, the human bodies and some bodies otherwise known as their other self. The slinky nobodies that were around this part of town, they didn't have someone that they are part of; they are just what they look like, nothing. A hollow shell, with nothing to fill them

She opened the rusty gate and it was good and quiet as she slide it shut, she snuck back into the mansion and stepped up the dusty wooden stairs, they creaked and groaned with the weight shift, she shushed them and continued upwards, she turned to make sure that DiZ's goon wasn't following her. She looked over at DiZ's door, the light underneath it showing that he was in there, talking to his goon.

She tiptoed closer to the door to hear what he was saying to him, she knew that he wasn't down in the basement, so she listened closely.

"Namine had gotten out of her room again?" She heard DiZ's voice rise up in anger and frustration.

"Yes… She wasn't in her room and I checked the whole house." The goon replied. She shivered at his voice, cold and icy like it was used to hurting people yet he didn't like to see her sad.

"Well go look for her outside! She couldn't have gotten very far!" DiZ nearly shouted, she hated that man.

"_I used to be at the Castle That Never Was until he took me…. I wish I was still there."_ She thought to herself as she listened on.

"Okay…" The goon had sighed. The floor boards creaked as the goon moved and she heard the hiss of the portal he summoned disappear. She quietly moved to the other end of the hall to her room, she stepped over the floor boards that creaked every time she had gotten out, she dodged them then leaped skillfully over the missing floorboard that had disappeared to the cellar. She reached her door, opening as it creaked and groaned, but she didn't care.

She pulled the jar back out and sat it on the table in front of her, pull up an unwrinkled, blank sheet of paper. She dimmed the lights of her room to where there was a soft glow of light just barely able to see what she was drawing but dark enough to see the bright glow of the fireflies. She smiled to herself as she drew the beautiful creatures beautifully.

"_But they can't be as beautiful as the real ones…. This is just a still frame in time."_ She thought to herself as she set her pencil down and begun to color it the even color of yellow and the glow reflecting off the table.

She made the picture's lighting darker than it really was, and she grinned at her master piece. Setting it down and pulling the lights up a little brighter, she stood and picked the beautiful creatures up with a caring hand.

"I'm not going to keep you captive like they are me… You don't need to suffer with me…" she whispered to them as she went behind the white curtain, she cracked the window open and pulled the jar lid off completely, letting her pets fly away. "Go back to your coven…." She murmured closing the window after they had all fled away and she went back to her table looking at the fireflies that seemed to come to life on her paper. She smiled.

"_This will be my coven, and that…"_ she said looking out the window at the woods with the flickering of her freed friends, _"will be my haven…."_

**~~^.^~~**

**This was dedicated to my best friend Namine! Hope you enjoyed this Nami-chan! Soon to come one-shots are dedicated to Lexy, Xaldy, Zexy, Larxy (though not many people like her) and of course for me, Demyx! So keep on the lookout for other one-shots! This story was the best and inspired by the fireflies out in the summer evening, hope you enjoy your summer!**

_They glisten and flicker, amazing to see. Beauty is not something that you capture, but set free._

_~Dobe_

**Favorite, Alert, Review… three things that only takes 5 minutes. You already spent time reading this so why not just add 5 more to it.**

**Music Inspiration: **

**"Runaway" by Avril Lavigne (though it isn't really my style but the lyrics are kinda good to this)**


End file.
